Wait A Minute! Gin Is Alive?
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: So basically, an event in WWE happened when Gin, Sekai, and Sakuya sang on live TV. The thing is that certain folks discovered that Gin Ichimaru was still alive long after the Winter War. Who are these folks he's with now...? This is strange...


**Wait A Minute! Gin Is Alive?**

**Disclaimer:** Touhou Project and all its official characters, concepts, locations, etcetera is owned by ZUN. Bleach and all its official characters, concepts, locations, etcetera is owned by Tite Kubo. World Wrestling Entertainment belongs to World Wrestling Entertainment. All I own are my original characters used in this story, and my original character Sekai Ishtal.

**Author's Note:** Frankly, this is nothing but pure crack and funniness. Because when will Gin Ichimaru and Sakuya Izayoi ever emerge in the real world with me as Sekai? In my dreams! I swear! This was a weird-ass dream I had. I might as well do something about it... like write it down all that I can recall with some clarity. The dream ended a bit early for me when I heard the alarm on my clock buzzing, rousing me from my sleep.

If ONLY this was real... me being WWE World Heavyweight Champion... oh well... that's what happens when you have dreams you thought is real and then reality super kicks you in the face. But as I typed down everything I recalled from that particular dream I had, I then I decided to turn this into a longer single chapter story beyond the song portion of the story (and yes the lyrics are all original and what we "sang" in my dream; the music part is the instrumental of 東方セレブ ～ABUNAI SISTERS～) in regards to reactions from certain groups in Japan...

As for the Sekai Ishtal of my Touhou profile (I portrayed in my dream), I feel would not properly fit in canon to the fictional timeline of the character in the Touhou Project universe. Still, it was an interesting dream now turned into a story.

Enjoy it folks (or not, I don't care).

* * *

The Rookie of the WWE: That is the moniker he was coined by the veterans of the wrestling industry. They even made sure to let everyone know they capitalized Rookie when they called him this title. And this Rookie was now holding his very first championship title reign. He was WWE World Heavyweight Champion! And as Monday Night RAW began, twenty four hours removed since the pay-per-view Money in the Bank, all eyes watching on their TVs or stealing from internet streaming websites watch as Michael Cole does his routine introduction for the WWE Universe. But instead of the normal panning across the audience attending the live show at the arena they were at post MITB, the cameras were instead in the back.

Three figures were seen walking. The first person had silver white hair in a short hair cut, his eyes almost closed (or was he constantly squinting?) and holding a smile some would call was that of a fox's smile. Only his friends knew what color his eyes truly were. He was dressed in a pair of white jeans with black belt, gray sneakers, and a buttoned black blouse. The sleeves of the pressed shirt were rolled up to the elbows. A long item of sorts was sheathed at his side, but wrapped under a white heavy cloth. This person's name was Gin Ichimaru. What no one knew was he was once upon a time a Shinigami, but now he was alive again through mysterious means...

On the other side was a young woman of similar age with dark blue eyes, silver hair with a long braid on each side of her face with green bows at the ends, and wears a French-designed maid's headband on her head. She looked and dresses the part of a maid, clad in a dark blue French maid's outfit with long sleeves with the white boarded collars with single gold buttons, with the frills lining the sides of the top straps of the white apron worn to complete the look. She wears comfortable brown shoes and short socks, with long shear light gray pantyhose. Though it is hidden, she has straps under the skirt of the maid outfit with sheathed daggers. Her name was Sakuya Izayoi, the maid of a certain scarlet devil. Tonight, she does not wear her short red scarf.

Aside the world-breaking secrets the admittedly young-looking adults hold the duo flanked the third person in their middle. He looked to be their age as well, with medium-length messy black hair and apparently purple-colored eyes. He wore camouflage gray and blue teal cargo shorts, white knee socks with black sneakers, and a layered black baggy tank top over a dark green-shirt. There was some sort of short silver chain dangling from the left belt loop with the other end connected to a larger loop strap on the same side. He wears around his neck a brown necklace made of leather, and it holds an opalite diamond pendant on a silver ring clasp. Aside the necklace, there were two very important chunks of gold he was carrying: the WWE and World Heavyweight Titles.

_"And there he is, Michael, the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. You can't call him a rookie anymore now that he holds WWE's greatest title that everybody in the roster desires,"_ comments JBL.

Of course, as the commentators were speaking for the television audience and TV stealers via internet streaming websites, it was silence for the trio.

"Well, Sekai, it must feel weird walking into the arena and holding two golden belts," Gin said, glancing at Sekai.

Sekai, or known to the WWE Universe by his name David, smiled. Everyone calls him by his name he was born with and billed as, David Abbott. But the only persons, who referred to him as Sekai Ishtal, or just Sekai, were Sakuya, Gin, and a few others from a certain land of fantasy and the land of the rising sun. But, it was only Sakuya and Gin in WWE that REALLY knew of Sekai's origins, and that David Abbott was in truth an alias he uses to disguise himself when amongst the humans.

"I thought I wouldn't make it, and yet... I did. I'm on The List. And the records will forever dictate this even if many pissed off fans say otherwise."

"You mean the marks who chant for CM Punk?" Gin questions aloud, smirking.

"Aside the marks," Sekai says. There were many who were rooting for Roman Reigns or Bray Wyatt to get the title that night.

Sakuya remains quiet, allowing the boys to have their fun poking at the audience watching tonight.

The soft tones of the first beats of a musical tune started to sound. Sekai stops at the refreshment stand, and Sakuya picks up three bottles of water from the cooler on the table. Sekai and Gin give each other knowing smiles, Sekai showing a bit of teeth in his grin.

"So, Sekai... you are champion. What do you plan to do next aside defend your title against all incomers and Rollins?" Gin asks his friend.

Then the beginning tones of music started to play in the background. It was an upbeat-like tune. Still giving his grin, Sekai answers, "Well, first off Gin, why don't we all give the WWE Universe something they'll never forget?"

"Oh? An unforgettable memory, Sekai? Whatever do you mean by that, hm?" Gin asks, seeing Sakuya look at them. She did not look off-put by the sudden music playing, even though reactions varies for everybody else hearing and watching this event.

Sekai laughs. "You see, why don't we give them all a spontaneous song routine?"

"Singing? Really? In a wrestling program?"

"Why not, Gin?" he retorts, still grinning like a loon.

The music's upbeat tempo increases as they spin and then grab Sakuya by the arms. She squeaked as they move in close on either side of her. The belts were shuffled off onto her shoulders as she's carried off with a dance-like flair.

"Oh! Sekai! I almost forgot!"

"What, Gin?"

"You know people on Twitter are likely whining about this insanity, right?"

Sekai laughs again.

"Yes I am aware, but they and the WWE just have to suck it up and listen."

"Oh dear," Sakuya is heard muttering softly under her breath.

Sakuya was released as Sekai's smile turned flirtatious-like.

**Sekai:** _Given no chance to make a win  
But I prevailed it all!  
Now you see folks; I'm the winner  
The gold titles belong to me!_  
**Gin:** _Wyatt's preaching have failed  
And Orton's a whiny prick!  
You can't see me? That's too bad, dudes  
Your Strengths and Brogues never helped you_

**Sakuya:** _Ara, Sekai-kun and Gin-kun  
Maybe you shouldn't taunt those here  
Capable of kicking your ass..._

**Sekai & Gin:** _Ooh my dear, the cheek!  
We'll remind you of your place, maid!  
Trust us now, dear! Bad girls get punished!_  
**Sakuya:** _Oh dear, please forgive me, boys~_

**Sekai:** _I believe protector works best!_  
**Sakuya:** _(This song is going to be strange)_  
**Gin:** _Oh yes! She certainly has the defense!_  
**Sekai & Gin:** _Any fool who intimidates her  
Will discover how hard that will be  
With knives in their back!_  
**Sakuya:** _(I'm not going to jail for that)_  
**Sekai:** _C'mon, Sakuya-chan!  
Play along! Protect my titles!_  
**Gin:** _Yeah Sakuya, it isn't that hard_  
**Sekai & Gin:** _When you're known as the Bloody Maid  
No one will mess with you!_

"Hmm, you know, I do find it weird though..."

"What would that be, Sekai?" asks Gin.

"That weird threat from Orton last night before we left," was the reply, "I believed he's blowing smoke, but a whiner is still a whiner."

Gin waves it off. "Forget him. He's still sore he's not champion again."

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Gin," he agrees.

"Um, are we really allowed to do this little stunt we're doing?" questions Sakuya, as she was being dragged off towards Sekai's sole personal changing room.

"Oh Sakuya-chan! Where's your sense of adventure? Join with our song and entertain the masses," said Sekai.

Opening one of the lockers in this personal room, a wardrobe somehow pops out from the seemingly small space, filled with various outfits.

**Gin:** _You know what, Sekai-kun  
I believe Sakuya needs new clothes!  
If she's the defender, she needs to fit in  
And these clothes we got will do the trick!_  
**Sekai:** _Oh I agree with ya, Gin  
Sakuya needs to dress with taste  
A modern flair, nothing too hipster  
But with her own style of attractiveness!_

**Sakuya:** _Ara, Gin-kun and Sekai-kun  
If I may interrupt here  
Why should I change out of these?_  
**Sekai & Gin:** _Oh the cheek again, Sakuya?  
Maybe you should remember about punishments  
And bad girls again, ne, maid-chan?_  
**Sakuya:** _Again~?_

**Sekai:** _Oh I got it here! Skirts and belts!_  
**Sakuya:** _(This is very, very embarrassing)_  
**Gin:** _But what shirts will match these punk rocks?_  
**Sekai & Gin:** _Nothing of course like Seto Kaiba  
Something modern but unique!  
Perfect to flirt in!_  
**Sakuya:** _(Flirt with?)_  
**Sekai:** _Ooh yeah! Here, these will work well!_  
**Gin:** _Now get in there quick and change into them!_  
**Sekai & Gin:** _We don't have much time here Sakuya!  
So make it snappy! Hurry, hurry, hurry!_

Sakuya got shoved into the adjoining bathroom, door closed by Gin.

"You know, Sekai, I wonder if she'll look sexy in her new outfit."

"Maybe. Doesn't matter. I mean she does need to get used to modern clothes once and awhile. The maid outfit is sexy, but only in cosplay."

Gin scoffed. "A lot of people mistake our dear maid for a cosplayer, not ever knowing the truth."

Sekai looks to the title belts.

"I feel like tonight will be very active for me."

"Seth Rollins?" Gin asks.

"I don't know if this is me," said Sakuya, having made a quick wardrobe change.

"Oh look, Gin! She looks punk rock!"

"She is wearing the outfit from _Don't MyList Me_," Gin makes reference to Sakuya's new clothes and the Vocaloid song from Nico Nico Douga.

Gin and Sekai pull her out of the room, her quickly grabbing the title belts. They now seem to have an audience in the form of their fellow co-workers, watching. She was half-dragged by her two guy friends, her feet catching up as they are marching through a sea of superstars and divas, whom part like the Red Sea. Seth glares at Sekai on the bypass, hefting up the MITB briefcase he won last night as a warning.

"I feel really exposed in this outfit," whined Sakuya.

Of course, they didn't listen as she's pulled through the sea of wrestlers.

**Sakuya:** _Ara, Sekai-kun and Gin-kun  
Can't you see that everybody is watching us now?_  
**Sekai & Gin:** _Now listen here, maid-chan!  
We know we're getting attention!  
We're increasing your womanly powers so  
Don't lose the belts!_

Sakuya makes a pitiful-like moan, clutching Sekai's title belts even tighter. Their destination apparently was through the curtains... and out into the entire silent arena, music still playing to their song's tune.

**Sekai:** _Oh my yes! You look so dashing!_  
**Sakuya:** _(I still feel exposed here)_  
**Gin:** _So marvelous and sexy, too!_  
**Sakuya:** _(I don't know about that...)_  
**Sekai & Gin:** _No doubt everyone's eyes are on you!  
Especially with gold_  
**Sekai:** _My gold titles, yeah!  
Oh yes, this will be so much fun!_  
**Gin:** _Much fun? I say it's double that!_  
**Sakuya:** _(I'm sure my face is red here)_  
**Sekai & Gin:** _Just look at all of the fans  
Watching this happen  
All before their eyes!_

**Sekai:** _But that Rollins, a turn-coat douche bag_  
**Sakuya:** _(Only hipsters use douche bag, Sekai)_  
**Gin:** _MITB Contract Holder, yeah?_  
**Sekai & Gin:** _He'll find himself with a fight  
Should he cash it on us and try and steal the title!_

Sakuya was spun right into a surprised Justin Roberts, the titles accidently slipping from her arms.

"Sekai! Gin! Be careful!" Sakuya exclaims.

"Oh you're fine, Sakuya." Sekai waves off her concerns for herself.

"Sekai the titles ARE precious to WWE. Trips will throw a fit if they get damaged," Gin reasons with his friend.

"They get damaged then someone used shoddy material to build 'em."

"Like the early 80s?"

"No one knows that incident without the help of Michael Cole," said Sekai, getting a look from aforementioned commentator.

**Sekai & Gin:** _But we welcome anyone in earshot  
Try and steal the title off from us!  
Just try!_

"Ha! I must say, this was certainly an interesting way to start off Monday Night RAW, Sekai," said Gin, grabbing Sakuya and pulling her off Justin's lap, as Sekai picks up his discarded belts.

"Oh shit! We forgot about the show!" Sekai exclaims, feigning shock. He shoves the titles back to Sakuya.

"Ha! You forgot? We did spend five minutes singing," said Gin.

"Should we stop before Triple H gets angry for derailing the show?" asks Sakuya, looking a bit embarrassed. She did have the cutest blush, though.

"Sakuya-chan, what we did was spark interest in this show." Sekai purposely looks towards one of the cameras. "At least for our international viewers-"

"Japanese," Gin inserts.

"And no marks chanting CM Punk," Sekai points out, looking away from Stu the Camera Guy, smirking, "Likely they're distracted by your new outfit, Sakuya."

Here, Sekai gives a rather deviant smile towards Sakuya.

"You should keep wearing them from now on during a live televised show, okay?"

"Oh... Can I get out of this outfit, please~!?" Sakuya cries out.

Sekai closed his eyes as he spun on his heel and he falls back. The music ends there, as Sekai plops his butt (by pure luck) into one of the free chairs at ringside, aware of the looks he was getting.

"What in the hell was that?" JBL exclaimed after a few moments of silence.

Likely question echoed by many wrestling fans in thought.

A spare headset was placed on. "What? You never witnessed two dudes and a chick break out into song at the drop of a hat?" Sekai would ask the man. Ignore the fact their voices were heard loud and clear even on television with no hidden small microphones clipped to them (headset aside just now).

Sakuya was blushing, even as she moves behind Sekai, face palming all the while, still clutching his title belts to her chest with the other arm. And Gin just grabs a steel chair, unfolds it, and sits down, arms crossed and smirking looking towards the commentators. He was silently daring them to make a response.

Sekai would look to the camera pointed at them, and he would offer the viewers a smirk and slight raise of the right eyebrow. Strategic camera shot shift to the locker room again, this time the location for the TV audience is the office of The Authority.

"This is going to be one strange title reign," Triple H simply comments, a sigh of frustration being repressed. He and his wife Stephanie saw all of this unfold on their TV monitor in the office. "Seth better cash in that contract quick..."

Finally, the WWE Universe starts talking again...

Yeah... that was weird, huh?

=0=0=0=0=

Okay, aside the five minute song that was sung at the drop of the hat on live television, WWE still started off Monday Night RAW. Of course, it started six minutes late (the extra minute was to get things back under control). Twitter had exploded with numerous reactions regarding the song everybody in the professional wrestling and sports entertainment communities (and their fans) had seen and heard with their eyes and ears. Despite everyone in tonight's card sticking to the script, some deviated off-script with the now inclusion of the singing heard live on RAW. The heels would make jabs at Sekai and his two friends whom always hang around him, and the faces just finding humor in the impromptu song. But backstage and off-camera, on the other hand, lots of mixed reactions.

Behind an invisible barrier of magic, there existed a land of fantasy. This location by the locals is called Gensōkyō. And many of the inhabitants of Gensōkyō were invited to Reimu's shrine (much to the shrine maiden's protests) by Yukari. There was one particular vampire amongst the large gathering of girls that showed keen interest in this television broadcast from the Outside Yukari was showing them via a stolen 40 inch TV screen and one of her gaps. Of course, the time differences were greatly known from the show's location in North America, to Gensōkyō in Japan...

Now, two of her servants that served her were in the Outside. They were Sekai Ishtal and Sakuya Izayoi, her butler and maid. And just like everyone at the gathering/party, they were surprised seeing the two singing a song at the drop of a hat alongside the third guy, Gin Ichimaru, Sekai discovered three years ago under a cherry blossom tree when he went to visit Yuyuko and Youmu for a friendly chat and blade spar.

"Wow, I never knew Sekai and Sakuya had great singing voices," comments an amused Yukari, sipping her serving of sake.

"So this is what my combat butler does in the Outside, appear weekly on this TV show?" asks Remilia.

"Our butler apparently is known to the humans of the Outside as David Abbott, an American. David is apparently his alias to hide himself. And this human sport is called professional wrestling," Yukari explained to the audience. "When you're bored, you sometimes take a peek into the Outside. I learn many interesting tidbits here and there that way when I'm not sleeping."

Ran refilled Yukari's sake dish.

"Sekai's been gone for three years, making sporadic appearances home now and then through his shadow magic. And Sakuya was taken from me for close to a year now, returning now and again via Sekai's shadows."

Yes, Sekai asked Sakuya if she wanted to see the Outside, and after Remilia reluctantly allowed Sekai to court her maid to the Outside, they were gone. Looks like Sakuya was seeing much of the Outside that Remilia left behind a long time ago. And yes, Remilia did indeed miss her favorite maid and butler. Sekai does write letters to her and the others in the manor.

"Let's keep watching, shall we," Yukari gestures to the program, live (via satellite via gap).

=0=0=0=0=

Outside Gensōkyō the very next day, in Karakurachō (Karakura Town), one of Ichigo's friends, Keigo, who was apparently a fan of professional wrestling and of WWE, had recorded the episode and told Ichigo to check it out. Of course, Ichigo said he would after a live skit had occurred between Ichigo and his friend. That's when he discovered HIS face on the program and thus why everyone was now crowding the Urahara Shōten in the afternoon. The moment that he showed this footage to Kisuke, he contacted everybody. The former Visored group was in the room, along with Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, and Tōshirō (who followed after Rangiku when she snuck away with Renji and Rukia). Ichigo was with his friends whom had also shown up.

The footage was replayed again from the very start. Michael Cole welcomed everybody to Monday Night RAW (in Orlando, Florida), and here was where everybody would see the face Ichigo first saw, then Kisuke. And they all watch as the song occurred... with mixed reactions towards Gin singing on a supposedly live television show (with another guy and a girl) and enjoying the whole five minutes of it.

"But... didn't Gin die in the Winter War?" muttered Renji.

"Judging by the fact we witnessing video proof, he's very much alive and living in the United States," said Rukia.

"Maybe he faked his death or something," said Ichigo, throwing out a likely theory.

Only Rangiku remained deathly silent, staring intently at the face of the man that she loved whenever the TV cameras would point his way during the opening segment involving Seth Rollins and his victory at the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at the pay-per-view.

And Gin's voice was something no one could forget. Despite it being in English, those who knew Gin over the years before his betrayal (and double cross of Aizen during the pinnacle point of the Winter War) knew him from anywhere just by seeing his face or hearing his voice.

He had died. Rangiku would confirm it.

How is Gin alive?

Tōshirō made a comment that they should watch the entire footage from start to end, and that's what they did, inavertedly introducing Kisuke to the world of professional wrestling in the process.

John Cena was John Cena, they witnessed the increasing cult of followers for the wrestler Bray Wyatt, flashbacks of a pay-per-view event that happened on the weekend, and they watch an Irishman defend his championship title against a guy who was called the Swiss Superman. It was hour two of the whole show that got more interesting...

_"David... what in the world is that?"_ questioned Stephanie McMahon.

_"Oh. This?"_ He indicated to a pair of large red scissors that looked like he had taken them apart. _"The _**Katatachi Basami**_ or Scissor Blades in English..."_

_"... And why do you have a pair of scissor blades with you?"_

_"I created them. It's really for a cosplay event a friend of mine and a friend of hers is attending in a few weeks and I told her I would craft them up for her and her friend, whom are planning to cosplay as Matoi Ryūko and Kiryūin Satsuki."_

Sekai then looks to the camera positioned in the backstage. _"For those who've seen the anime _Kill la Kill_, tweet about it. For those who haven't, Google it after our next commercial break..."_

He gets a smack upside the head by Sakuya. She was standing at his side. _"Sekai, stop breaking the fourth wall..."_

_"The two friends of mine are here in Orlando and are also attending the show tonight, and I plan to give them the cosplay items at the end of RAW, when we go off-air,"_ Sekai continues, ignoring the head slap by Sakuya as he looks to face Stephanie again.

The wife of Triple H would stare at Sekai, silently judging him. After a few moments of silence, she shifts her stance.

_"As long as it's quick and it doesn't interrupt the show like the stunt when we went on-air, do what you have to do. But, while everybody on social media has been talking about said singing event, I believe its best that as our new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, you start working harder. As champion, you have a bull's-eye on your back, and everyone will be gunning for your title. And considering that Randy Orton seems to have a grudge against you, he will be your opponent tonight."_

_"Very well, Stephanie,"_ Sekai responds.

_"And your girlfriend is right; stop breaking the fourth wall,"_ she parts, walking away.

_"I don't break the fourth wall that often!"_

Gin steps up behind Sekai, putting a hand on his shoulder. _"Dude, if I could compile a half minute video of all the times you've broken the fourth wall subtle or otherwise, the WWE Universe would have enough ammunition for a week-long series of jokes and puns, and one webisode of jokes on _The JBL and Cole Show _at your expense."_

Sekai gives Gin an annoyed look. He just smiles back with his cocky swagger and his squinted eyes gaze.

_"Do I still have to wear the _Don't MyList Me_ outfit?"_ questions Sakuya.

_"Yes,"_ they answer.

_"Fine,"_ she relents, _"but the next guy who eyes my backside, I'm stabbing them in the eye with a fork."_

The camera pans back a bit revealing Heath Slater who immediately turned and walked back the other direction upon hearing Sakuya's statement. The trio did not see Heath as their backs were facing the lone rock star.

The scene changes to the commentator's table, as JBL was looking to Jerry Lawler.

_"Keep that in mind King,"_ said the cowboy hat-wearing former World Heavyweight Champion.

_"Don't worry. I don't want to get my eyes stabbed out by a fork,"_ Lawler said with a nervous chuckle.

_"So, we know what we got for our main event tonight on RAW. It's David Abbott, our new WWE World Heavyweight Champion versus Randy Orton."_ The card of Sekai v. Randy flashed on the TV screen. _"But coming up next, we have Dean Ambrose who will be facing off against Kane. I only wonder what Seth Rollins will do, as Dean had warned us on the Pre-Show he was far from done with his former SHIELD brethren."_

After the graphics card detailing Ambrose v. Kane went away, large flames explode from the stage spooking some. And the lights dimmed to the colors of flames; reds, yellows, and oranges. Kane's music sounded off.

_"And here comes Kane, under a wrathful scene of fire,"_ said JBL.

_"And Kane faces Dean Ambrose, next, live on USA Network,"_ Michael Cole states, as the show goes to its commercial break after the camera followed Kane into the ring, and he threw his hands down "summoning" a pyro of flame from the four corner posts of the ring.

That otherwise was interesting to watch. The group could see that Gin had a great chemistry with the other guy named Sekai and the girl Sakuya. The rest of the recorded show played, where Gin appeared on the program again. Adam Rose had no ready partner until Gin himself came up to Adam prior to the commercial and match when it returned to face off against Swagger and Tidus, in which at the end of the match it was Gin who Super Kicked Tidus, and then pinned the man for the win. Then on the third half hour of the three hour show, it got to the main event, in which Kisuke said he was interested in watching aside them all wanting to view more of Gin, figuring out what he's been doing all this time faking his death...

Randy Orton went out first to his usual music entrance, as the commentators made reference to Randy's grudge against Sekai, referring to a playback video of Money in the Bank, what happened after the match when Sekai and company was confronted by the Viper. Japanese Rock-styled music started playing next, and the crowds reacted with fever pitch insanity. The no-lyrical music was an original make by Hikari Shuuyou.

_"And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Gin Ichimaru and Sakuya Izayoi, from Davenport, Iowa, weighting in at 245 lbs, he is the NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion,"_ the ring announcer pauses for a brief moment, _"David Abbott!"_

_"Flanked by his two friends, David is the new champion of WWE,"_ comments Michael Cole. _"He earned that title after a long-fought battle. And as we've known him since he began wrestling in WWE, David hardly ever takes off that fleece dark gray poncho of his that he wears to the ring. He wrestles in it."_

JBL speaks up. _"Most would take off their external clothing and wrestle in ring gear. David wrestles in whatever he feels comfortable in. Although he does wear his wrestling boots, and tapes his wrists up."_

_"Can we play a clip of David from the start of the championship ladder match?"_ requests Jerry Lawler. Almost immediately, we go to another rewind scene of the start of the ladder match. The competitors were all in the ring, but Sekai was in the middle as the bell rang.

_"We thought Dave would wrestle again like always in his poncho, but then he did this."_

Sekai would gaze up to the two gold belts suspended above the wrestling ring, before his right hand reaches up to the tipped collar of the poncho. With a swift move, the poncho was taken off with fluid motion whilst he spun around. With that same hand grasping a hold of his trademark wear it was thrown clear over Cesaro's head. And it was Cesaro who gets a double palm thrust right in the stomach by Sekai's sudden sprint into the man. This technique resembled a modified form of Yamamoto's **Sōkotsu** (双骨, Double Bone).

And the replay goes away as the program returns to the ring, where Sekai was in the ring with Randy Orton facing him on the opposite side. Before the referee can sound for the bell, generic rock music starts playing. From the stage, Seth Rollins steps out, carrying with him his Money in the Bank briefcase.

_"Uh oh! Seth looks like he wants a ring-side seat for this main event," _said JBL, as Seth calmly walks down the ramp, around the ring, and he takes a steel chair from Justin Roberts and plants his rear down on it, setting the briefcase next to his feet.

He was getting dark looks from Sakuya and Gin as Sekai gave him a brief glance before focusing fully on Randy Orton as the bell finally rings, and the match starts off.

The action was intense. Randy and Sekai did not pull back any punches. In the middle half of the match the audience in the arena was chanting "This is awesome" for the hot action. Seth Rollins being out at ringside was having a minor effect on Sekai's A-Game of course as the match played out, but Gin and Sakuya were at ringside themselves, cheering and rooting for Sekai to win. It was five minutes left into the show's program that the action reached a pitch moment when Seth charged to the ring and got on the apron, and started shouting at Sekai. Getting distracted, Randy Orton capitalized and laid Sekai out with a quick RKO.

But Orton did not get a three count pin. Seth however was grabbed by the ankles by Gin and Seth is sent falling, face smacking the apron and falling back to the floor. Sekai struggled to recover from the distraction but Orton stomped down upon parts of his body. When Orton pulled back, ready to punt Sekai in the head as Michael Cole was exclaiming what Orton planned to do, Sekai moved at the last minute, sprung up like a cat and spinning heel kicks Orton in the side sending him tumbling down. Sekai would back up, and then Spear Orton when the man recovered from the spinning heel kick.

The crowds chanted 1, 2, 3, and the bell rings. Sekai Ishtal won.

A recovered Seth Rollins attacks Sekai with a steel chair, and Gin jumps into the ring, only to get a face full of steel chair from Seth. Sakuya saved her two friends by smacking Seth in the head with the briefcase she snatched off the mat floor forcing Seth to retreat away and get hit in the back by the same briefcase Sakuya chucked at him.

The video ends a minute later with the commentators chatting about the match, its ending with highlights of the closing moments, and then told all viewers to tune to WWE Network for the RAW Backstage Pass as Gin was sitting back up, holding his head, and Sekai on one knee glaring down at Seth who glares right back at the WWE World Heavyweight Champion from the stage.

"Well... those three hours was interesting," said Kisuke, as Tessai starts clearing away the rubbish from the snacks and drinks shared during the three hours watching the recorded wrestling program.

"So, Gin's alive. That we know. The rest of the captains would have to know of this discovery," said Tōshirō.

"I have to see him," Rangiku spoke up. She had a hardened look in her eyes. "I have to confront him..."

=0=0=0=0=

One month has passed. Soul Society learned of Gin Ichimaru still being alive and in the World of the Living, but was in a different country entirely, outside Japan. They couldn't really go after him because apparently Gin Ichimaru had immersed himself in the World of the Living, and his sudden disappearance would raise suspicions even if they decided to enter the World of the Living.

Sekai was still champion, and was proving his mettle. His friends stood at his side throughout it all. In the business he was in a feud with Randy Orton and of course also had to keep an eye out for Seth Rollins and his contract he could cash at any time. Today, Sekai and company were in Japan again. Sekai had asked for time off citing family-related business and was using some of his accumulated days off for this "white lie".

What was the truth kept hidden, really? Remilia missed Sakuya and him and asked in a letter for them to come back home for a few days. It was hard being a magical yōkai and employed butler for a vampire mistress in a mystical land of fantasy, and living the double life as a Japanese-born American who was in the view of humans a professional wrestler and WWE's current holder of its main championship title.

It was here that Gin, Sakuya, and Sekai had stepped outside the airport with their bags.

"Well, that was a long flight."

"I am just glad to be back in Japan. I did miss Ojou-sama," said Sakuya.

"At least we traded letters secretly," Sekai reminded Sakuya, getting a smile from the silver-haired maid.

"Well, didn't Yukari said she was going to meet up with us in Tokyo to take us through the barrier?" asks Gin.

"Yeah. That's what she told us in that short letter's post script sent via gap," answered Sekai, as the trio leave the airport with their wheelable suitcases.

As they cross the street, Gin stops. Sekai and Sakuya noted that Gin has tensed up a bit.

"You okay, Gin?" Sekai questions, voice full of concern and caution.

Sakuya was ready to draw out one of her hidden knives that Sekai hid with his magic.

Gin shakes his head.

"Strange feeling is all."

"Is it familiar energy you use, Gin?"

"Briefly. But it's gone. Let's keep going. It's been awhile since I last stepped foot in Tokyo myself. We got time before Yukari takes us to Gensōkyō."

As the three continue on their way, high above an invisible monitor from Soul Society tracked Gin's every movement.

In Soul Society, the computers were recording their every movement.

The Gotei Thirteen was alerted immediately, and Head Captain Shunsui like everybody else was watching Gin's movements on the transferred monitor to the chamber. When the spied upon trio got to a less crowded area of the city, the person named Sekai did something with his fingers, and at his feet shadows formed and danced like flickering licks of flame. Then the shadows swallowed all three of them up before melting back into the ground, fading. This came as a huge surprise. But Soul Society had installed many of these hidden spiritual cameras all around Japan's heavy sensitive areas of spirit energy, and one of the cameras managed to relocate them. But what they saw next on the screen was a woman waiting for them at what looked to be an empty children's playground. The woman in question wore a purple Chinese-style tabard with various Trigrams over a pale pink dress of Western in design, with a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon, and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair. Her long golden hair was in curls along the back in a neatly manner. And she carried with her a pink parasol that was open and draped over the one shoulder with the elegance of a woman in the Victorian era.

Back in the World of the Living, Sekai smiled as he was the first to walk up to Yukari and give her a friendly hug. Even if she was a trolling hag most of the time, she was still one of his friends, and the person who introduced him to Gensōkyō years ago.

"Yukari," he greeted her.

"Sekai. I'm glad you, Sakuya, and Gin have finally arrived."

"How is Ojou-sama doing?" Sakuya asks of the gap yōkai.

"Remilia is doing fine on her own, surprisingly. You know, Alice has been hanging around the manor more often. She's taken something akin to a part-time job filling your shoes, Sakuya-chan."

"Well, we'll have to thank Alice extensively then when we get back home."

Yukari gives a kind smile.

"Come." With a glove-covered hand, she snaps her fingers and suddenly one of her gaps emerged. The gap was large enough for them to safely pass through. "Do not worry; I won't pull tricks this time. We should hurry though. Never know what or who may come by and see a hole in the air like this."

Gin smirked and walks through almost casually, vanishing within the gap. Sakuya was next, luggage in hand. Finally Sekai walks through. With a rather knowing and yet secretive smile, the gap moved just as she briefly gazed in one particular direction, before she is swallowed up completely. The gap seals itself, the ribbons tied at the two corners vanishing into nothingness.

Five minutes have passed before a Senkaimon had appeared and the Nibantai's Captain, Suì-Fēng, emerged along with the Kido Corps to investigate what the Gotei Thirteen had witnessed on their spy monitor. They would have little luck of figuring out what energy the gap was made of. After all, Yukari would never allow energy particles to be traced...

That and traveling through the boundaries is very dangerous if you weren't "guided" proper...

But there was no doubt in the minds of the Soul Society: former Captain Gin Ichimaru was indeed alive, and in the World of the Living, with stranger associates completely unknown to Soul Society...

* * *

**So... the dream song thing aside, this is pretty much all that I had going. And I'm leaving it on a cliffhanger-like setting.**

**Gin is alive after the Winter War, being found by Sekai under a cherry blossom tree in Gensōkyō, close to Yuyuko and Youmu's home. He is still classified a Shinigami as he still possesses his Zanpakutō, but he now has a solid body in the Living World so no Gigai. Maybe somehow Gin got reincarnated ending up in Gensōkyō? I don't know myself...**

**Touhou and Bleach would have good crossover potentials regardless. But there are few of these categories as far as I'm concerned (excluding the third crossover flavor, of course). Anyway, I'm finished with this. A dream's events written down then expanded into a bigger one-shot storyline.**

**I'm going to focus on other things now...**


End file.
